


Buck Finds Out He's Pregnant

by Malec_forever46



Series: Buddie [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Firefighters, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, POV Eddie Diaz, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: Buck hasn't been feeling good for the past few months so Eddie suggests that he should go to the doctor to figure what might be wrong with him
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608103
Kudos: 95





	Buck Finds Out He's Pregnant

**Eddie’s POV**

This is the third night in a row where I have found Buck in our bathroom puking his guts out, we have no idea what is going on with him and if it doesn’t get any better than I am going to have to take him to the doctor. It’s about 2am and Buck is kneeling over the toilet, throwing up our dinner the night before. I rolled over to feel that his side of the bed was cold.

“Buck” I called out groggily, slowly looking around the bedroom until I saw the light coming from under the door. I got out from under the covers and made my way over to Buck rubbing his back, “Mi amor, I think it’s time for a visit to the doctor, I don’t think you are feeling too good.” I said looking down at him, Buck flushed the toilet and looked up at me,

“Eds, I’m fine. I just need to get some sleep before it’s time for our shift so can you help me get back to bed that would be wonderful and much appreciated” he asked so I reached out my hand and gladly guided him back towards the bed we both got in and Buck laid his head on my chest, “I love you Eds. so much.” he said to me, “I love you too, querido.” I answered, kissing the top of his head before we drifted off into sleep. 

My alarm went off at 6 per usual, so I got out of being careful not to disturb Buck from his sleep. I changed clothes and made my way towards Christophers bedroom to wake him up for school, I carefully make my way over to his bed and gently shook his shoulders,

“Mijo, it’s time to get ready for school, Buck and I are going to drop you off before we head into work,” Christopher carefully rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he got out of bed and started getting dressed,

I let him get dressed and made my way into the kitchen to just grab some cereal for all of us because I didn’t really feel like making anything big for breakfast today. 

I heard Christopher calling me from the hallway, “Dad, Bucky is throwing up again!” I abandoned the cereal and headed towards the bathroom, leaning against the door frame holding onto Chris’ shoulders while we witnessed Buck puking up his guts, I turned and faced Chris

“Hey mijo, why don’t you go watch some tv in the living room, Buck and I need to have a little talk, We’ll meet you in there and have some breakfast together.”

Chris looked between us and answered, “Okay Dad, don’t be too long I still have to get to school on time.” and I watched him walk away with his crutches, and when he was out of my site I turned back to Buck facing him crossing my arms. “I swear to god Buck, if you are not better by the end of the day I will personally drag you to the doctor myself and get you checked in.” Buck looked up at me flushing the toilet and wiping his mouth off before grabbing the sides of the toilet and pushing himself up and washing his hands before facing me, and wrapping his hands around my neck,

“Hey, look at me,” he said, so I moved my head and faced him before wrapping my arms around his waist holding him closely,

“I promise that if I am not feeling better by the end of today than I will go to the doctor but I can promise you that there is nothing to worry about, everything is going to be just fine.” he reassured me, rubbing his fingers through the hairs on the nape of my neck.

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you, Chris loves you so much and I love you so much and Chris has lost so many people in his life and I don’t know if either one of us would be able to handle losing anybody else that has grown so close to us.” I answered, rubbing small circles into his waist smiling at him, Buck looked at me and smiled.

“I can promise you that if anything gets that back I will go to the hospital so that they can take a look at me, I don’t plan on leaving you or Chris any time in the future. I love both of you with all my heart. Now I am going to brush my teeth because they smell so bad so I will meet you and Chris in the dining room for breakfast.” he said, before giving me one last squeeze at the nape of my neck before I reluctantly pulled away, “Okay. I love you” I said before letting him brush his teeth while I headed back into the kitchen and finished pouring the cereal and taking it into the table, before calling Christopher to get him away from the tv. 

**Buck’s POV**

I brushed my teeth and made my way into the dining room making sure to avoid tripping over the boxes and made my way to the medicine cabinet taking out a tylenol to stop the awful stomach that I was experiencing right now.

When I got the table I was thankful that Eddie had set up a nice small breakfast because I don’t know how much my stomach can handle right now, so cereal is nice and light.

I gave Chris a kiss on the head before sitting next to Eddie and giving him a kiss on the lips, “How are you feeling Bucky?” Chris asked me, I looked at him and smiled, “Yeah I’m feeling a lot better buddy, thank you.” I answered, Chris smiled and dug into his cereal, I looked at Eddie and smiled grabbing his hand in mine.

Eddie returned the smile and we all ate in silence, when I was done eating I made my way to the bedroom to change clothes and get ready for work, I was in the middle of changing shirts when I looked in the mirror. I turned sideways and looked at my stomach, I moved closer and eyed in carefully running my hands over my stomach, I thought to myself for a little bit wondering what happened considering I’ve been working for the longest time but it looks like I gained some weight,

I started thinking back to when I was younger when my family found that I was able to get pregnant when I had to get an abortion, so my parents started me on birth control and I was told to never have unprotected sex unless I wanted to get pregnant but it slipped my mind when I got together with Eddie, I thought I was still on birth control but I guess I forgot to take a pill because I think I might be pregnant.

My eyes widened at the realization “holy fuck!” I shouted a little too loudly, causing Eddie to run into the room with his eyes wide open, “What’s wrong?” Eddie asked, catching his breath and looking at me, I turned to face him and said, “Nothing. I just stubbed my toe.” Eddie sighed and smiled

“Okay. Just making sure, hurry up in here if we don’t want Chris to be late we need to leave in the next few minutes.” Eddie said before exiting the room, I let out a sigh before looking back in the mirror looking at my stomach once more. “Looks like I have to go to the doctor whether I want to or not.” I muttered under my breath before putting my shirt on and grabbing Eddie’s and I’s duffel bags, meeting the rest of my family in the living room, Chris was in the middle of putting on his shoes while Eddie was putting away the rest of the dishes. “Alright Diaz’ let’s hit the road.” I said making my way out the door and headed towards the jeep, Eddie helped Christopher out the door, when I finished putting the duffel bags in the trunk I helped Chris to the car while Eddie locked the door. 

After we dropped Christopher off at school we headed to the fire station, I parked the car we made our way inside. We went to the locker room and put away our duffel bags before making our way upstairs to sit with everyone else at the table. I took some more tylenol to keep my stomach at bay for the time being before I can get a chance to go to the doctor.

I don’t know how Eddie is going to react to the fact that I am pregnant, especially considering he has a lot full with Christopher and his CP and all the bills tend to pile up with all the physical therapy and all the surgeries that he has had since he was younger. I feel like adding another kid is going to cause a lot of stress on him. I am overthinking that I could not be pregnant at all.

I could just be psyching myself out but I think it is better to be safe than sorry. “Buck!” I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling my name, I looked at them “huh?” I said, turning towards them. They were all looking at me with concerned looks, “You with us Buckaroo? You spaced out on us.” Chim said, I looked at them and smiled, “Yeah no I’m here, I just lost in my thoughts for a second.”

Everyone seemed to accept that as a good answer and continued what they were doing, I looked over at Eddie who was watching me with weary eyes, I reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze reassuring him that everything was going to be fine. “I’m okay. I promise, don’t worry. Everything is fine.” I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead before moving towards the couch, “Hen, you up for a video game?” I asked, Hen nodded and smiled.

“I’m always in the mood to beat your ass Buckley,” I laughed at her and smiled, “Bring it on Wilson.” I challenged, handing her one of the remote controllers. After many many rounds of games I finally threw the controller on the table and I gave up in frustration, “Ha! Hen: 10 Buckley: 0.” Hen said laughing at me, “Alright, I give up. You win.” I said in defeat, moving to sit in Eddie’s lap, while Chim and Hen laughed at me giving each other a high five, “Aw it’s okay cariño. You’ve never really been good at video games anyway.” Eddie assured me, I turned in his lap and gave him a look, “Very funny Eds.” I countered, Eddie chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t worry, I still love you.” I glared at him and responded, “Well I don’t know if I love you.” Eddie laughed harder, “Yeah okay. Whatever you say babe.” 

I didn’t have time to counter because the alarm went off, I got off of Eddie’s lap and we made our way towards the vehicles. We all sat in our respected places in the truck and made our way toward the scene, “What are we looking at Bobby?” I asked when as we arrived at the scene, Bobby turned to face us, “There was an incident at the skating show and so we have to figure out what happened,” we nodded and got out of the truck, turns out that there was some missing fingers, and a skate lodge into another skaters chest.

Bobby talked to the person in charge of the production while Eddie, and I looked for the fingers Hen and Chim tried to get the skate out of the guys chest. I tend to be very clumsy so I have to be careful incase I am right about being pregnant, thankfully I have no nausea from looking at the fingers. When we got all the fingers on ice and the skate out of the guy's chest we made our way out of the ice rink and back to the station. The rest of the shift was really bizarre, after the ice rink mishap we got a call about a self-driving car, and a warehouse robot gone rogue.

When we got back to the station Athena was up in the loft making her famous brisket that we all love so much and during lunch I had to excuse myself to go throwup in the bathroom. I came back to the concerned looks of the firefighters, “are you okay Buckaroo? You are looking a little pale,” Athena asked, looking at me with worry in her eyes, I looked at her and smiled, “Yeah I’m just fine. I promise it’s not your food, your food is always amazing.” Eddie looked at me and I had to stop the things going through his brain right now, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Don’t. Please don’t think the worst. It’s fine, I’m fine.” I looked back at the team and smiled. “If you don’t mind Bobby I’m going to go lie down for a little bit,” I said before standing up, “Take your time Buck, I have a feeling the rest of the shift is going to be quite tame.” Bobby answered. I gave Eddie one more squeeze before excusing myself and headed to the bunks. 

**Eddie’s POV**

After Buck left the table the rest of the crew turned to face me with worried looks in their eyes. “What’s going on with Buck Eddie?” Bobby said, looking at me like a worried father for his son. I sighed and answered, “Honestly Bobby? I have no idea, he’s been acting weird for the past couple of weeks and I’m starting to get worried. I suggested that he should go and see the doctor but you know the Buckley’s.” “Stubborn as a mule.” we said in unison, making the rest of the crew laugh, “Yeah well hopefully Buck will get his head out of his ass and take your advice and go to the doctor if something is really wrong.” Hen suggested, pointing her fork at me,

“Well be my guest and try and convince him to go because I have tried everything but he just keeps telling me that everything is fine which I know it most definitely is not but I don’t want to push him because we have come so far with the whole truck incident, the tsunami, and the lawsuit it took a long time for Buck and I to be where we are and I really don’t want to mess any of that up with him, because I love him, with everything that I have.” I admitted looking around at the faces.

Athena and Hen had shed some tears while Bobby and Chim gave me the look of pure adoration that I’ve never really noticed until I started dating Buck, “What?” I was truly confused at why they were looking at me like that, “Why are you looking at me like that?” I added, looking around at the table, they looked at me and said, “No reason. It’s just that nobody has expressed how much they love Buck the way that you do Eds.” Chim answered, leaning in to grab more food from the middle of the table, “It’s also because we are very protective of young Buckaroo. Even though I’m sure you're going to end up getting the talk Maddie if you haven’t already.” Athena said, I nodded my head expecting the worse. 

“I have not which is why I’m already prepared for the wrath of Maddie Buckley when it comes to her little brother.” I said, the team smiled at me, “I just hope that by the end of this shift Buck will finally take my advice and go to the doctor.” Hen reached out and squeezed my hand and smiled at me. “I think if he wants to avoid giving any of us a heart attack he will learn and go to the doctor if he knows what’s good for him.” “I hope you guys are right.” the rest of lunch went by smooth we ended up eating in peaceful silence, I needed to get Buck off of my mind so I offered to help Athena clean up lunch while everyone else did their own thing, Hen and Chim played some video games while Bobby, Athena, and I cleaned up all the dishes.

A few moments later Buck came into the loft and asked if he could speak with Bobby quietly. He nodded and followed Buck to his office and shut the door, from what the conversation was about they hugged before they left his office both making their way back towards us, Buck made his way over to me, “Hey, what’s up?” I asked him, giving him a peck on the cheek. Buck grabbed my hand and pulled us away from the wandering eyes of the crew, when we were out of earshot he faced and said,“I’m going to go to the doctor, once I figure out what is going on, I will tell you. I should be back before the shift is over so you will still have a ride home.” I looked at him and grabbed his hands gently before grabbing his face and giving him a longer kiss this time, before pulling away. “Okay. Please tell me what’s going on as soon as you find out.” Buck looked into my eyes before answering, “I promise, you will be the first person to find out.” and after that he went to the locker room to grab his keys and wallet before heading to his car and making his way to the doctor. 

**Buck’s POV**

I got into the jeep I went as fast as I could and headed to my doctor, I parked the car and headed to the waiting room, I checked in before sitting and waiting to be called and got lost in thought. “Evan Buckley.” the nurse said, I stood up and made my way over to her, “Follow me please.” I followed her into a room and sat down while she went through all the paperwork and checked my vitals, “Dr. Carter will be with you soon.” and she left, I sat down but I couldn’t help bouncing my leg as a way to keep myself busy from the truth and possibility that I might be pregnant and that they will be Eddie’s kids, omg I’ll get to have Eddie’s kids.

Before I got too lost in thought the door opened and Dr. Carter walked in and reached out to shake my hand, “Hello Evan, I’m Dr. Carter. What brings you in today?” he said looking down at the charts and back up at me, “I think I might be pregnant, I don’t know for sure which is why I came to you.” He looked at me before asking, “What makes you so sure?” he asked, “I have been throwing up for about 3 weeks, I’ve been eating a lot more, and been feeling kind of bloated and I’ve been gaining weight.” He looked at me and smiled, “Before we jump to any conclusions let’s run some tests, do you have any previous information that might make you think that you are pregnant?” I looked at him answered, “I had an abortion when I was 15. Ever since my parents found out that I was in that 10% of males that could get pregnant they immediately put me on birth control and ever since that day I haven’t stopped taking it afraid of the possibility of getting pregnant again,” he nodded, before getting up and telling me that the nurse will be back to get the blood draw so they can run the tests. 

It felt like hours before Dr. Carter came back in and sat down across from me, “Well. I have news for you Mr. Buckley. Your theory was right. You are in fact pregnant.” I looked at him with wide eyes, before smiling. “If you don’t mind we can take a look at the baby.” I nodded and laid down, Dr. Carter made his way over to me, “Can you lift up your shirt for me and we can take a look. 

This is going to be a little cold but it will warm up.” I nodded and let the doctor do his job, I looked over at the monitor and waited for him to find the baby. I heard a heartbeat and smiled, “You’ve got a healthy baby.” Dr. Carter said as he moved the wand around my stomach he saw something because his face changed , “Well Mr. Buckley, looks like you’re going to be having twins. Congratulations!” I stared at him, “I’m sorry can you repeat that?” he laughed before repeating, “You’re having twins. See look, baby A and baby B.” he said pointing to the two different bodies.” “Well, that’s amazing. Is it possible for me to get those printed?” he smiled at me, “Of course, I would also say you are about 10 weeks pregnant. So just about 3 ½ months.”

He handed me a towel to wipe off the gel before handing me the photos that he printed from the ultrasound. Now all I had to do was make my next appointment before going back to the fire station and telling not only Eddie that he was having two more kids but telling Bobby the captain that he was going to be a pseudo grandfather. I headed to the jeep and made my way to the 118 as fast as I could. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
